Connecticut's vacation
by livingplayanime
Summary: Connecticut gets a well deserved vacation, but each of the states wants him to spend it with him. Which state will he choose? And will Christopher need a vacation from his vacation?
1. Rhode Island

Connecticut's Vacation!

Chis sighed and rubbed his eyes, he had stayed up all night trying to finish some paperwork. Alas there was still another mini empire state building pile of paperwork unfinished. Chris groaned, he needed some caffeine, hell he'd even drink coffee if it was offered to him. He yawned and headed to the kitchen for some iced tea. And when he opened the cupboard….there weren't any left. He frowned, picked up the box, turned it upside down, and shook it. Then he tossed it over his shoulder into the trashcan.

"Damn iced tea, this is all New York's fault…" he said, even though there was no way it could've been New York. He plopped back down into his swivel chair and rubbed his eyes before getting back to work.

At the secret states meeting + America – Connecticut = secret plans…

"All right first order of the day Kids is your brother C.T!" announced the happy 'father' of the teenage states. New York groaned.

"He still hasn't finished the paperwork I sent him two days ago…" he whined. "My senator's going to kill me!" America's hero smile faltered.

"That's not exactly what I meant by that but you've just proved my point," America said, his hero smile back in place. All of the states looked confused. What else would they be talking about?

"Uh…what else are we supposed to talk about?" asked Vermont. New Hampshire smirked.

"I know! We're supposed to tell everyone the dirty secrets he has!" he said chuckling. New Jersey piped up.

"Like the time Chris wen-" America cut the small state off.

"No, I mean don't get me wrong that would be epic," stated America. "But have you seen what all of that paper work has been doing to C.T.? He looks like a zombie dudes!" Callie burst out laughing.

"You mean like you do when you get a new video game?" she inquired. America pouted.

"So not funny C.A.," he said. Callie chuckled. Maine raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Maybe big brother Chris needs a vacation papa…" she said nervously. America beamed.

"Awesome idea Dudette!" he exclaimed. "Where should he go though…" All of the states glanced around and then announced that he should go to their place simultaneously.

"How about this, each of us gets a day with him and at the end of his trip he'll decide where he wants to stay for his vacation?" suggested Washington. Oregon and numerous other states nodded in agreement.

2 Hours later at Christopher's house…

"Only two-hundred-eighty-seven more pages to go…" stated Chris his left eye twitching. Just then there was a rapping on his door. It was so loud that it caused his stacks of finished and unfinished papers to fall down and get mixed together. Chris stomped over to the door and opened it with a scowl. It was his 'father' America. Chris scowl deepened and he tried to close the door but America blocked the attempt with his foot and let himself in.

"C.T. dude, I've come to take you on vacation!" announced the loud American. Connecticut sighed.

"I can do no such thing! I have important paperwork to finish!" he yelled gesturing to the heap of papers that were now on the floor. America ignored him and dragged Chris into the car. Christopher sighed in defeat.

An Hour later….

Chris glanced out the window to see a quaint little town. He attempted to smile, but it came out as more of a creepy grin.

"Where are we right now?" he asked his 'father.' America sweat dropped.

"Chis we're in Putnam, Connecticut…you're not even out of your own state…"

"Oh…well it's nice here, I may just set up a study here," Chris replied. He was tiring of seeing nothing but the Hartford buildings. Here it smelled clean and fresh and it had elbow room. (I bet you can't tell where I'm from. XD) America just laughed and continued to drive towards the state of Rhode Island.

"C.T. dude we're here!" yelled America, waking Christopher from his much needed sleep. Said state just grumbled something and went back to sleep. America frowned; he wasn't here to see Chris sleep. He was here to see Chris as a non-zombie type being. He walked over to the peaceful state and poked him.

"Five more minutes…" was the only thing Alfred got out of him. Just then Rhode Island came bounding over to the two.

"Hi!" she exclaimed. America smiled at her.

"I need you to do me a favor, wake him up," he said pointing at Chris. Rhode Island giggled, and snuck up behind the sleepy state. She took a big breath and….

"WAKE UP!" she bellowed into Connecticut's ear. Said state's eyes shot open.

"God Damn it! I think I just died a little inside! Was that really necessary Roisin!" he asked holding a hand over his heart, whilst glaring at the smaller state.

"I did exactly what dad asked me too!" Roisin defended, crossing her arms over her chest. She may be a little short but she could definitely pack a punch. Her golden blonde hair was gathered into a loose sloppy ponytail, and her aqua eyes flashed with humor. Chris sighed and stood up, brushing the dirt off of his jacket.

"Uh where is father anyway?" Chris asked looking around. America was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know, but he knows where I live if he needs us!" exclaimed Rhode Island snatching her brother's wrist whilst proceeding to drag him with her to her home.

"And," said Chris out of breath, "what makes you think I want to spend my time here?" Roisin shrugged her shoulders and went into her kitchen to make coffee.

"How do you like your coffee, Chrissy?" she sang. Chris winced at the nickname and sighed, it was going to be a long day. Wait how does one usually drink coffee?

"Um…however people usually have it?" he replied uncertainly. He was going to drink the coffee, for the sake of caffeine. He heard Roisin chuckle.

"There are many ways that people have their coffee, Chrissy!" she giggled reentering the room with two cups of the disgusting liquid. "Don't tell me you've never had coffee!"

"Err…" Started Christopher as a mug was handed to him. "Lovely weather we're having isn't it?" Rhode Island face-palmed. Only Chris would start a conversation off like that.

"Yes," she said, "aren't you going to drink your coffee?" Chris smiled (the horrible one he attempted in the car earlier) and raised the mug to his lips. All of a sudden the door burst open to reveal Alfred, wielding three bags full of Mc. Donald's burgers. Why did Christopher have to invent them? Why? Alfred froze upon the sight of Chris with a _coffee _mug.

"I knew you'd come around dude!" yelled the nation glomping Chris. Roisin looked confused.

"What do you mean come around?" she asked. America laughed.

"C.T. here said he hated coffee! That's why he always drinks iced tea!" exclaimed Alfred, giving Chris a pat on the back; it was rather more like getting run over by a bulldozer though.

"Why doesn't he just drink regular tea?" Roisin asked. Chris rubbed the back of his neck and scowled.

"You know I'm right here, you could just ask me!" he huffed, glaring at the two in front of him. America laughed and Roisin smiled apologetically.

"Fine then, why don't you just drink regular tea?" she inquired, taking a sip of her coffee. Connecticut sighed.

"Because Arthur drinks tea," was his reply. Rhode Island wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"And?" she pried impatiently. Chris rolled his eyes.

"And, I haven't had a cup of tea since Marbella's little Boston Tea Party (1)," he replied sourly. America chuckled.

"Dude you should've seen Arthur's face! It was priceless!" he yelled between fits of laughter. Chris scoffed.

"Yes and that worked so well," he stated, "I believe that ended with me having to supply Marbella and her people with food (2.)" The room became eerily quiet.

"Yah sure! It was still funny!" chortled Alfred. "See you two kiddos tomorrow!" And with that the loud nation was gone. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mr. loud mouth said something about this being my vacation?" said Chris, unsure. Roisin beamed.

"Yep, you have to spend the day with me!" she said excitedly, "Where do you want to go first, Chrissy?" That was a hard question.

"Wherever you want to go, I guess," he said, standing up. Roisin frowned at his attire.

"What's with the old man clothes?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Chris frowned at her.

"These are not old man clothes!" he said indignantly. Roisin rolled her eyes.

"Sure they're not," she said. "But where we're headed you'd best put on casual clothes." She shoved a pair of jeans and a T-shirt into his hands.

"Where are we going?" he asked before he was pushed into the guest bathroom to change. He heard her snicker.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Chris scowled at the door, and got changed. He remerged from the bathroom to find a beaming Roisin holding two colourful kites.

"Ready to go Chrissy?" she asked practically bouncing up and down. Chris once again attempted to smile and failed if I might add. He nodded and was dragged off.

- A half-hour later-

"Can I look now?" asked Chris. He had been instructed by Roisin to keep his eyes closed until she told him otherwise. Roisin giggled.

"Yep!" she answered letting go of his wrist. He opened his eyes, 'Brenton Point State Park' was written on the sign. Christopher opened his mouth to say something, but was dragged off into the middle of the park. There were about fifteen other people here that he could see, flying kites.

"Here Chrissy!" said Roisin, handing him a blue kite. He looked at it, what was he supposed to do with this?

"Err…," was all he said. Rhode Island rolled her eyes.

"Good God Chrissy, don't tell me you've never even flown a kite!" she yelled marching over to him.

-After Chrissy (heh…) learned how to fly a kite-

Chris was sitting on the ground trying to keep his kite from tangling up with Roisin's again. He wondered how his little friends were fairing while he was away, they hated being left alone (3.) He sighed and checked his pocket watch (4.) It was eight thirty, had it really taken him that long to learn how to fly a simple kite. He was much more suited for ultimate Frisbee (5.)

"Uh I think it's time for bed…" he said looking over to his little sister. She nodded and they made their way back to her house.

"The guest room is down the hall to the right," yawned Roisin, before departing for her room. Chris nodded and set off to his room, where he pulled out a wand. He muttered something and his friends appeared in front of him.

"Goodnight," he whispered to them before falling into a peaceful well deserved sleep.

1: The Boston Tea Party: The events in which colonists from Massachusetts that were upset by the tea tax boarded a merchant ship carrying said tea dressed as Native Americans and threw the tea into Boston harbor.

2: Connecticut was the first state to aid Massachusetts after Britain closed her harbors; they gave them the necessary items for survival. To think it took US giving M.A. food for the others to even ponder the idea of helping!

3: Christopher's 'friends': you'll find out what or who they are in the next chapter… *evil laughter*

4: Yes Chris has a pocket watch! Any objections? No? I didn't think so…I also have a pocket watch even though I'm a girl, because they're EPIC!

5: Connecticut's better at ultimate Frisbee because the Frisbee was invented IN C.T.

See yah in my next chappie!


	2. Massachusetts

"Ha-ha! I'll go wake up C.T.!" laughed Alfred opening the door to the guest bedroom. He paled considerably. "AHHHH! There's a fucking ghost on C.T.'s head! Save me!" he dove behind Roisin whom had wondered over to see what the fuss was about. There was indeed a ghost on Christopher's head, in fact there were several of them; all asleep. Roisin slipped off her boot and chucked it at the ghost on Chris' head. Before it hit anything Connecticut's hand shot up and caught it. He yawned, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and batted the ghost off of his head.

"Why did you throw a boot at my head?" he asked drowsily, attempting to glare at Roisin and America. The ghosts that had up until then been asleep were now buzzing around Chris, sitting on his shoulders or on his head. America whom was still hiding behind Roisin laughed nervously.

"T-There w-was a g-ghost on your head d-dude," he whimpered. Chris yawned again, and patted the ghost that was currently at home on his head. He chuckled.

"These little guys?" he asked gesturing to them. Roisin and America nodded.

"Yah, what about 'em?" asked Rhode Island once again with her hands on her hips. Chris stood up and the group of five little spirits followed him like lost puppies.

"These are my friends," he said, once again attempting to smile. He walked past America and Roisin into the hall. "Well, where am I off to now father?" America didn't answer; he was too preoccupied with the small curious spirits that had gathered around him. He didn't look good at all; in fact he looked like he might faint. Chris whistled and the spirits floated over to him. He snapped his fingers and in a millisecond they were gone.

"Dude haven't you heard of a dog!" demanded Alfred, standing up. Chris looked confused.

"But these don't poop on your carpet and they can talk…" he muttered under his breath. America sighed, waved goodbye to Rhode Island, and dragged Chris off to the car. After the first three minutes of driving America decided to talk.

"T-They're not here right now are they?" he asked glancing at Chris out of the corner of his eyes. Chris chuckled lightly and shook his head. America sighed in relief.

"Where are we off to now?" Inquired Christopher. America's grin widened.

"We're off to M.A.!" he announced loudly. Chris groaned, he had to spend the day with Marbella?

"Do I have to?" he asked pouting slightly. America laughed.

"Of course you do dude!" he said as loudly as he could, which happened to be like giving a screaming banshee a megaphone and J.B. (I refuse to put that horrid name in here) CD's. Chris covered his ears.

"I think I just might rip out your vocal chords and feed them to my friends," Chris groaned. Alfred shut up after that.

-Arriving at Marbella's House-

Marbella's POV…

When Christopher and Dad arrived I noticed two things that seemed out of place. One Dad wasn't talking, and two Chris was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Like I said odd. Dad was currently shooting worried glances at Chris while holding his neck. Did he think Chris was a vampire or something? Chris was just smiling or at least I think that's a smile, and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Normal POV…

Chris glanced back at Alfred, chuckling. Alfred just laughed nervously and stayed as far away from Connecticut as possible. Marbella approached them.

"What's going on here?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Chris sighed; this is why he never visited her well besides the obvious factor being paperwork. She liked to mettle in other people's business. America opened his mouth to reply.

"Nothing you need to know about Marbella," said Chris before his idiot of a father could answer. Marbella scowled.

"What ever happened to the child with emotions that called me Onee-Sama?" she asked, poking Chris in the stomach. Chris frowned.

"He must be buried under the mounds of paperwork at home," he replied, with a wave of his hand. Marbella's scowl deepened. "Your face is going to get stuck like that if you keep it up." He continued, his back facing her. Marbella scoffed.

"I can tell, that must've happened to you," she said smirking, "That's why you look like you drank curdled milk when you smile." Chris glared at her. In the background America sighed, did he always have to be the hero? (Some hero eh? -_-')

"Break it up you two!" he yelled, stomping in between them and into the house. They scowled at the front door.

"Has he ever learned to knock?" Marbella asked, irritated. Chris chuckled and ran his fingers through his auburn hair, careful to avoid his curl (1.)

"That must be entirely Arthur's fault, though I wonder where he gets his appetite…" he trailed off. Marbella snickered and the two made their way into the house.

-An hour after America left-

"So how is that burger monster related to us again?" questioned Chris. Marbella laughed and flashed a bright grin.

"It's your fault for inventing the damn things," she said, sipping her coffee. "Would you like something to drink Chris?" Chris eyed the coffee cup in Marbella's hands wearily.

"Depends on what there is…" he trailed off. Marbella smiled.

"I have coffee and tea," she said. Chris masked his emotions, he was surely going to dry up and blow away if he didn't drink something. He debated his answer for a few minutes before answering.

"I'm fine thank-you." Marbella scoffed and went into the kitchen to brew some tea. She knew her baby brother better than that, and in fact sometimes she refused to accept the fact that he'd grown up. Two and a half minutes later she came back into the parlor with her tea kettle and a tea cup. Chris glared at her as if to say, 'no way am I not drinking tea anymore, ever.' Marbella on the other hand glared back as if to say, 'if you don't drink the tea, I'll ship you off to stay with Arthur for two weeks.' (New idea for a fanfic~! XD) Chris, never breaking the glare picked up the tea cup and took a sip. It just _had _to be Earl Grey. Too bad he'd left his spell books at home, but then again Marbella could just hex him back.

"See it's not so bad is it?" she sounded over joyed at the fact that he'd drank the preferred drink of England. He sighed, and placed the cup down. He had to admit, it felt good to be drinking tea again, by that I mean _proper_ tea.  
>"So what do you have planned, Marbella?" Chris inquired; raising an eyebrow when Marbella's smile widened. He didn't like that smile, not one bit.<p>

"I'll tell you," she said coyly, "if you call me Onee-Sama for the remainder of the day." Chris scowled. He hated surprises, but was he really going to call Marbella Onee-Sama?

"No, never in a million years, Marbella! I'd rather deal with the 'surprise.'" Marbella frowned, and dragged Chris out the door.

"Then I'm going to call you fratello (2)," she replied. Chris sighed in frustration. Not only were her drivers the worst in the world, but she knew exactly what annoyed him. Suddenly they stopped. "We're here!" she exclaimed.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" Marbella turned to him.

"The butterfly place!" she yelled tugging him into the area. There were thousands of them, _thousands_, and they were all a different shade or colour. Marbella walked over to one of them and it fluttered onto her shoulder. Several of them were now resting on her arms as she made her way back over to dear Christopher. Chris backed away slowly.

"They don't bite fratello," she giggled. Chris looked skeptical; for all he knew this could be a plot to kill him with these, these, things!

"Yeah, and my friends ate father's vocal chords," he replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Marbella made a mental note to question him about that later. A blue one landed on Chris head. Marbella snickered.

"Oh no, it's going to eat you!" Marbella said faking horror. Chris glared at her. "Honestly you're such a buzz kill." The butterfly on Chris head decided to sit on his curl. Thank God his curl wasn't like the Italy brothers'. Marbella awed, and snapped a picture. Where the hell did the camera come from? Chris shook his head and the poor defenseless butterfly fluttered off dizzily.

That night Chris went to sleep dreaming of those 'butterflies' as Marbella called them, taking over the world and drinking all of the tea. Let's just say Chris was once again sleep deprived.

1: the hair: Most people here tend to have auburn, to brown coloured hair, and the curl is there because we have a large population of Italians. We also have a lot of Russian, Swiss, German, and Canadian people here, if fact we have a Russian exchange student in my school right now; he doesn't know much English…

2: Again calling Christopher 'fratello' is just teasing him about his high Italian population…damn her! Her drivers suck! BOO!


	3. Maine

Chris awoke to the smell of cream-cheese. Yes, cream-cheese, and tea. He rolled off of the bed and got dressed for the day. Being careful to put on his cross necklace; he slipped down to the dining room with a spell book in hand. Being in Marbella's dining room brought back memories of when she used to care for him. He started to drift off into memory lane.

"Fratello~!" Marbella sang as she entered the room with tea and bagels. Chris was still somewhat in memory lane.

"Yes Onee-Sama?" he inquired; still half way in a trance. Marbella beamed; he was becoming her little fratello again. He blinked and shook his head. "I mean; yes Marbella?" Marbella's smile faded.

"I figured you'd like some breakfast before dad came to fetch you," she said handing him a cup of scalding tea, and an extra crispy bagel. She looked at him expectedly. He attempted a smile and bit into the bagel. It was better than English food at least. After he'd finished his bagel, Alfred burst through the door, pulling Chris away from his cup of untouched tea.

-in the car~!

"Hey father?" Chris questioned as they drove off, "How come this region is called New _England_ if we ditched the limey bastard?" America chuckled.

"No matter how many times he denies being related to you kiddos, I know it'd hurt old Brow face if I changed the name," he said well naturedly. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that he still cares about us?" Alfred gave him an incredulous look.

"No matter what, he's still your family and you've got to love 'em," he said sitting up straighter.

"I'd rather feed Francis and Arthur to my 'friends'" Chris said with a creepy aura and attempt at a smile. America glared at him.

"What is with you and those things?" he demanded. Chris clutched his cross and glanced at his father sideways.

"They took care of me before you and Arthur found me; see the Native Americans in the area weren't too keen with my presence. They used to call me demon child; back then spirits were the only things I could trust," by now Chris was gazing out the window. "That's why I wasn't very open with anyone, I didn't trust the living." America fixed his gaze on the road in front of him.

"Do you want to know where you're going now?" he asked; his excitement coming back almost instantaneously. Chris nodded his head.

"Sure," Alfred beamed.

"C.T.," he boomed, "You're going to Maine~!" At least it wasn't New York…

-upon arriving at Maine's house

"Papa? Is that you?" A voice asked cautiously from behind the front door. Chris sighed; Maine was always a bit _too_ careful.

"Yeah it's me!" echoed his father. Chris heard Maine let out a sigh of relief before the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Annette dearest sister, how are you?" Chris enquired. At least Annette knew how to hold a civilized conversation.

"I am fine, and you?" She always reminded him of Uncle Mattie, they were…very similar. Annette's curl bounced on her head every time she moved, and her blue eyes had a purple hue to them.

"I'm fine, thank-you," Chris replied with a polite nod of the head. Alfred waved as he left and Annette escorted Christopher into the living room. Her house always smelled like lobster and the sea. Chris wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Annette questioned, "I mean it is _your_ vacation." Chris was sure there were only about five or less people Annette was this open around.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Annette tapped her chin in thought. She snapped her fingers and grabbed Chris' wrist. Here we go again… Chris was dragged all the way to the coast line, where boats were docked. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" he inquired. Annette made a gesture for him to be patient. When they boarded one of the shipy-ish things and got farther out to sea, Annette dropped some lobster cages into the water.

"We're lobster fishing~!" she sang, handing Chris a cage to put in the water. He dropped it in and proceeded to watch it sink. This was going to be a _long_ day.

Two hours later…

"Chris we can pull the cages up now!" Chris groaned; he was almost done with his book too.

"Coming," he called and headed over to his not-so-quiet-anymore-quiet sister. They pulled up the cages and set them down on the deck. Chris went in to grab a lobster, but Annette slapped his wrist.

"No, you'll get hurt that way!" she said; demonstrating where to hold one of the bug-like creatures, and how to put rubber bands on their claws. After the first few lobsters Chris made a mistake; he grabbed one by the claw.

"Ow, god damn it!" He shook his hand and glared at the lobster. His spell book appeared and his good hand glowed green, until Annette ran over to save the thing.

"What are you doing?" she screeched at him; holding the lobster protectively behind her back. Chris gave her a look that said 'I was sending it to the pits of hell.' Annette sighed, and glanced at her watch.

"Well normally I'd stay out here a bit longer, but I don't think you're cut out for this," Chris scowled. He was perfectly capable of catching the bug-like thingy! They went back to Annette's house and prepared dinner. Lobster dinner, and Chris got to decapitate his little 'buddy' from the ship. Annette avoided him while he did so; he sort of had a weird aura and a creepy smile at the time.

"Chris…Christopher…Ch-rist-o-pher," she said as he continued to stab at the lobster, "Chris it's dead!" Chris froze and dropped the knife.

"Now, why couldn't I do that earlier?" he inquired with his head tilted slightly to the side. Annette sighed and they continued to prepare the food.

"Can I eat the claw?" Chris inquired as they sat down to eat. Annette nodded and Chris took the claw. After dinner Chris took a shower and went to bed; all the while dreaming of the lobster that was now (most definitely) rotting in hell.


	4. New York

Chris jolted up out of bed, trying to banish the thoughts of lobsters taking over the world from his head. That would be impossible…right? Either way he was up so, naturally, he got dressed and brushed his teeth. There was no need for him to comb his hair today, unless he was headed to New York… Chris grabbed his book off the nightstand and zipped up his sweatshirt. Upon entering the sitting room he found it curiously empty.

"Oi, Annette, are you here?" He called. There was no answer so he walked over to the floral loveseat by the bay window and cracked open the book in his hand. He had to edit a few things anyway, so, he thought he might as well do it now.

The front door swung open lazily and someone shuffled into the kitchen. The person grabbed something and entered the sitting room.

"H-Hello Christopher," yawned Annette, her loose pale yellow house coat tied in the front in a bow. Her hair stood up in all angles, seeming to defy the laws of gravity.

"Hello Annette," Chris replied looking up from his book. It was nothing special, just an old worn out hand-bound notebook with aged yellowing pages from being used so often.

"What's that?" Annette asked as she sat next to him on the horrendous couch. The mug in her hands was white with a few stains from coffee spilling over the top edge.

"It's a book…" stated Christopher, patting the small manuscript in his lap like it was some lost treasure.

"It's a diary, isn't it?" she asked rhetorically, looking over at him with a small smug smile tugging at her lips.

"No," replied Chris, his face gaining a small bit of colour.

Annette sighed, "Then what's in it?"

"Spells, curses, ways to tease or kill Yannis, my shopping list from a few centuries back, and my journal from the Civil war."

"Oh," replied Annette looking down into her cup of breakfast blend coffee. It swirled with light, sweet smelling cream and the steam swirled in circles as it rose from the depths trailing off into the ocean smelling air. The room lapsed into a bit of comfortable silence that allowed him to work on his pervious occupation. As he opened the book the smell of old parchment invaded his senses as the pages crinkled under his fingers.

In case you were wondering the page he opened up to looked like this:

Mistletoe berries

Lethe River Water

Lavender

Dried Nettles

And snake fangs

He sighed and started to etch in pictures of each ingredient, making sure to write down notes of where to find each and which times were best for getting them. Technically he wasn't supposed to do this sort of thing anymore, but hey.

"What do you need snake fangs for?" asked a curious voice. Chris jumped, forgetting that Annette was there.

"They're for… something," he grumbled back, shutting the book again. Annette shrugged and lent back against the couch sighing.

Her comfort was short lived though, as a loud knock rattled the foundation of the house.

"Dude open up!"

The door rattled on its hinges and Chris' sister groaned, heading towards the five inch thick cherry oak door, equipped with seven locks and a state of the art security system. Yah, Annette is a bit strange and worrisome.

Christopher watched with slight interest as Annette slid the deadbolt –the last lock- off and pulled the door open. Alfred was there –of course- it seemed there was no escaping him.

"Oh hey, you're up!" announced the obnoxious male. "And dude, you didn't even brush your hair!"

Equally obnoxious laughter –matching the supposed 'awesomeness' of Pennsylvania- echoed through the sitting room, rattling a small boat in a bottle on Annette's T.V. stand.

"And hello to you too…" grumbled Annette looking up at her father with her arms crossed. Alfred ruffled her hair and welcomed himself into the cozy living space.

"Where's your stuff dude?"

"…The lobsters ate it…"

"Really!"

"No."

"Awe…"

That was the last word said to Chris before he was practically propelled up the stairs to get his things. As he entered the room he dusted off his sweatshirt and grabbed his fashionable plastic bag travel unit (Guy knows how to travel in style~ ;D).

- A minute and a half later-

"So where are you dragging me off to now?" Chris asked as he entered the car. It looked as if a McDonald's place had thrown up all over it. Christopher tossed an empty wrapper onto the floor, taking care to brush off his seat before even considering sitting on it. He saw Alfred reach over to the driver's side control panel and hit the lock-all-doors button.

"New York~" sang his 'father' making sure he was driving before he even opened his mouth to speak. The _one day_ Christopher had decided to _not_ brush his hair.

"…Lovely."  
>The rest of the car ride –which was amazingly fast because of my awesome, awesomeness-, remained eerily silent.<p>

-Upon arriving at N.Y.'s household

"No."

This was the answer Alfred got every time he tried to get Christopher to unlock the car door and get out.

"Unlock this car now!" yelled his father banging on the driver's side door heavily, making the automobile shake like Latvia. Christopher cupped his ear and mouthed 'I can't hear you' to the male outside of the contraption. Suddenly Chris' phone –the darned contraption Callie had given him (1) - rang, the tune being 'American Idiot.'

"Hello dearest father, how may I help you on this fine day?" inquired the constitution state.

His 'father' in a fit of rage yelled, "What kind of ring tone is that for your parental figure!"

"A very nice one," Chris replied coolly, his fingers moving to hang up the unwelcomed call.

"I you touch that button, so help me god I'll ri-"

_Click! _

There was one problem with that noise…it wasn't from the state hanging up on his livid father. Rather it was coming from the passenger side door.

"Yo Ma, I got Yuri's door open!"

Kill. Him. Now. Christopher groaned internally and turned to strangle his brother. They both toppled out of the car and proceeded at roll around in the dirt, each trying to kill or mutilate the other.

"My middle name is Yori, not Yuri you grease ball!" snarled Chris wrapping his fingers around New York's throat.

"I have more than you, yah ass wipe!" Yelled the other state whacking Connecticut in the gut with his fist.

The boy by all means, _did_ look like a grease ball. A very well dressed grease ball, but a grease ball none the less; well at least in Christopher's opinion.

Alfred sighed; it looked like the hero needed to step in…

"Yannis, Christopher!" he shouted in his heroic hero voice, "come here this instant!"

The boys, too involved in their fight, didn't regard his command and continued on without a single hesitation. Alfred, feeling very much like a mother mind you, trudged his way over to his states and pulled them apart.

"Hey Ma," grumbled Yannis scratching the back of his head with his hands. Then, noticing something out of place, he pulled a black comb out of his pocket and started to comb his greasy hair back into place.

"…That's disgusting," hissed Chris, an appalled shudder running through him, like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. He brushed off his sweatshirt and set to shaking the dust out of his hair when Yannis noticed something.

"You didn't brush your hair today, did ya Nutmegger?" asked Yannis, his voice dripping with loath.

"Even if I didn't, why would that concern you in any way sewer rat?" spat Chris indignantly still trying to get the dust out of his clothing and hair.

"If you two are going to do nothing but fight, I'll have to stay here and supervise!" warned America his arms crossed over his chest, glasses seeming to add a bit of authority to his normally care free geeky features.

"I'm not gonna be polite if that's what you're askin'," spat the Empire state, an unpleasant sneer on his face.

"Nor am I…," Christopher replied coolly. America, the hero, sighed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"I guess I'm supervising…"

An hour into the visit…..

"Yannis, why isn't their anything to eat or drink in your fridge?" asked Alfred from the kitchen.

"I usually eat at restaurants, or go to Dunkin Doughnuts…" Yannis replied from the couch, where he had his feet propped up on the coffee table and the T.V. remote in his lap.

"Would you please get your feet off of the table, they smell horrible!" Snapped Chris looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Ma," whined Yannis, "Chrissy is nagging me again!"

Christopher glared at him over the top of his paper as Alfred returned to the living room.

"What did I say about t-"

"Well his horribly retched smelling feet are making me gag!" Chris shot at his father, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Anyway, who's thirsty?"

Yannis raised his hand and Christopher scoffed.

"I'm not drinking coffee…"

"Dude, Dunkin Doughnuts has more than coffee…"

"I know that," hissed Christopher, "I just thought Yannis had a coffee pot in the kitchen or something!"

"Why would I have one of those old things?" A blanched New York asked.

"C.T. doesn't drink coffee so he probably doesn't know what a Keurig is dude!" Laughed the hero, the car keys in his hands jingling in time with the fits.

"I have one of those actually; it makes good hot chocolate…"

The other people in the room stared at him for a second before they all piled into the car and sped off to the nearest D.D.'s place.

"I'll have a flah ed meh da cofflll," ordered Alfred.

"They probably can't understand you, you kn-,"

"Is that you again Alfred?" asked the lady that was taking their order.

"Huff feh en meh!" He asked excitedly. Chris and Yannis rolled their eyes. They were both in the backseat now, because neither of them could decide who would sit up front.

"You are the only person I know that would come through here with food in their mouth," said the woman in a disapproving voice.

"Heh…"

"Will that be all...?" she asked. Alfred blinked and turned to the 'children' in the backseat.

"No…," he said to the woman from over his shoulder, "what do you two want?"

"A regular dark roast with no sugar and two creams," listed off Yannis. Alfred blinked again, this time in confusion before turning to Chris.

"You?"

"A frozen iced tea, please…"

Alfred smiled and turned back to the speaker, telling the woman their orders and drove to the next window.

"That'll be six dollars and eighty-three cents," said the man working at that window. Alfred gave him the money, against protest of 'I can pay for myself!' or 'let go of my hair Yannis, it's not meant to be pulled!' coming from the backseat.

"Play nice!" Alfred said glaring at them from the rear view mirror. The other two immediately stopped yelling at each other and sat still, Yannis whistling guiltily. Alfred stopped at the next window and the lady from the speaker appeared with their drinks.

"Here you go Hun," she said handing the drinks off to America, "have a nice day!"

"You too Laurie!" Replied Alfred waving at her as they drove off, the two in the backseats sweat dropped.

"You know the drive though lady…?" asked Yannis, one of his eyebrows arching in confusion and slight suspicion.

"Dude, where do you think I go when we have meetings here!"

…The rest of the drive for Yannis and Christopher were spent in the lovely gutter. …And thank all that is good and green on this earth that Alfred didn't notice and took to noisily drinking his coffee.

* * *

><p>"Awe, it's only half full now!" wailed Alfred as they entered Yannis' house for the second time.<p>

Christopher scowled, "are you sure you're the parent? We seem to have a higher maturity level than you do…"

Yannis snickered and Alfred pouted, his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose again.

"What do you want me to act like Eyebrows?"

"Meh, no, but it would be amusing… and I wouldn't have to go anywhere…" grumbled Yannis. " Yo, Nutmegger, you okay with it?"

"As long as it means I get to stay out of that cramped city people seem to be fascinated by, then, yes."

Yannis rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the coffee in his hands.

"Nu-uh," said Alfred shaking his head, "you guys have to do something besides sit around and hate each other."

Chris looked up from his frozen tea and groaned, "Then what do you suppose we do, father dearest?"

"Yeah, ma!" said Yannis rather loudly, propping his feet up on the coffee table again. Christopher grimaced but for once didn't make a comment on his brother's horrible habit.

"Well…uh, you could go see the statue of Liberty…?"

Chris and Yannis shook their heads.

"That's boring Ma, like, Mount Rushmore boring."

Alfred looked like he was about to give one of his 'patriotic speeches' so Chris quickly intervened.

"Plus, I was there when it was unveiled," he stated adding a quick 'damn Francis, we had to dig into all of our resources to pay him back.' Alfred sighed and racked his brain for some ideas.

"The subway…?"

"Boring~," sang the Empire State, yawning into his right palm for dramatic effect.

Alfred glared at him, "Then go to the 'The Brick' haunted house!"

Yannis and Christopher exchanged glances for a moment.

"It would be interesting to see haunted places from other states; I've already seen all of them back at my home." Said Chris, one of his eyebrows quirked in interest, hand reaching for his book.

"But will _you_ be able to handle it Ma?" asked Yannis a smirk etched into his features. Alfred deadpanned; they were agreeing on something?

"Of course I will, cause I'm the hero!" laughed the obnoxious American, eyes wide and teeth flashing white.

Yannis shrugged, "as long as you're sure…"

Chris fiddled around through his bag for a minute, retrieving a stick and a few pieces of lavender from its depths.

"What 'chu doin Nutmegger?" asked Yannis.

"Preparing," he said, opening his book and placing the lavender on the floor. Yannis glared at the harmless flower.

"You better pick up that girly thing when you're done!" he hissed turning back to their father. Alfred had blanched considerably and seemed to be trying to say something, pointing at the flower on the floor violently.

"What's wrong with you?"

"G-G-Ghos-"

"Done!" announced Christopher before his father could finish, picking up the remaining lavender and tucking everything back into his plastic bag.

Yannis shrugged and they left, leaving their sputtering father behind.

"Come on father, or you'll be left here."

- After the haunted house-

"…That was so fake," grumbled Chris crossing his arms, his little spirit friends following him around.

"What did you expect?" growled Yannis, his fancy black coat blowing around him as they made their way back to the car.

"Hurry up Ma!" yelled the Empire state, from the rolled down back seat window.

"C-Coming dudes!" Huffed Alfred climbing into the driver's seat, still pale from the 'frightening' experience. The boys rolled their eyes as they watched their father fumble with the car keys, his hands shaking and his lips trembling.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home!" exclaimed Yannis sliding off his coat and settling on the couch with the clicker in hand.<p>

"It's better than the streets I suppose," offered Christopher, sitting in one of the fluffy armchairs. Alfred was still glancing around with a panicked expression shaking from head to toe as one of Chris 'buddies' made it's self comfortable on his head. Others soon followed it and Alfred's head made a comfy hotel for tired spirits.

"C-Call them off dude!" cried Alfred. "I don't want them to eat my vocal cords!"

Chris huffed and dismissed his friends with a wave of his hands.

"Why would they eat your vocal cords?" Inquired Yannis. Alfred whimpered in response and Christopher rolled his eyes.

"He was talking my ears off so I threatened to have them eat his vocal cords…" the constitution state yawned out, "something like that anyway…"

Yannis snickered and the conversation continued for another hour or two before all of them fell asleep where they sat.

**Livy: So did ya like it? **

**Hate it? **

**Tell me I want to know!**

**What north-eastern state should Chris visit next? (I'm starting with the north-east because it's closest to C.T.)**

**Your favourite places in that state? **

**Fun things to do while visiting said state? **

**(1): Callie gave him that phone during P.C.F.T.S. which I should have posted soon... ^^'**

**I enjoy getting reviews, they fight writer's block!**


End file.
